Daria's Addition
by crystal-rose-20
Summary: What if Daria was the middle sister , and What if she revealed Daria's secert talent , What if Quinn Achknowledges Daria , and what is with morgendoffers and plete
1. Default Chapter

_Daria's Addition_

_Disclaimer : Frist off I do not own Daria or any characters but Lily _

_Personal note : this is where i thank the reviewers but this story is new so none yet so ill just give you the summery over incase you missed it . What if Daria was actually the middle daughter because her older sister ran away to join the flower power, what if she came back and revealed Daria's secert talent, and what is it with Morgendoffer females and musicans_

_Thinking _

_speaking " "_

_My little interuptions ()_

_Chapter One . Big Sis Comes Home_

It was of course another boring day here in lawndale. Upchuck's busy getting turned down, Kevin and Brittany are glued to each others lips, And of course the three J's left following Quinn asking her out. Yep pretty much the normal around here Man why do I bother to think anything interesting is going to happen to this place Was Daria's own self complaining as she waited for the no brained animals to finish their mating so she could get her bag and go home.

"Hey there amiga " Daria turned to see her best friend Jane Lane next to her " How long have they been that way " Daria just shruged " I dont know but looks like I have to do this ... " Daria pulled out a whistle and blew into it causing Kevin to go into quaterback mode and run down the hall with an angry Brittany following .

" That little thing sure does come in handy " Jane leaned against the locker as Daria packed up her homework " Yeah lets just hope Kevin never gets immuned to it " Daria and Jane looked at each other "Nah"They both said as Daria closed her locker . " So you coming over to Casa de Lane today " Daria sighed " Can't mom said she has a surprise vistor coming for me and Quinn one we haven't seen in a while I'm geussing it's aunt Rita or Grandma Barksdale she can never be alone with them "

" Cool can I come I wanna see if this gets to blows " Jane could just picture the possibilities " Sure but your wasting your time all they ever do is just bicker back in forth unless its grandma then mom acts like a robot trying to please her its scary " Jane looked to her friend " Well I still wanna see the family that spond your mother "Daria just shook her head as they approached her house out in the front lawn she could see her sister and parents clinging to someone for dear life .

"Um I'm home. who are you trying to murder? you know you could get caught with it being broad daylight " a slight laught was heard as a young women with blonde hair ,her bangs in two braids, with a brown braided head band holding it back, a white peasant's top ,brown slacks with two flower shaped pockets and black boots ( like what Helen wears in her flash backs of her and Jake as hippies ) " Same old Daria always the cinic, aren't you gonna come hug me squirt? " the said squirt's mouth just droped " Lily what are you doing back? I thought you said you'd never come back ." the blonde just shruged " I decided that if I really wanted to do any good I needed to be in the real world. Although I'm still and will always be a flower child. Besides I missed you guys "

Daria went up to the older girl and nervously gave her a hug " Um Daria who is this Lily person? And why is she dressed like she steped out of the sixties ?" Daria turned to her friend and taking a deep breathe " She's my older sister . " Janes mouth just droped and she looked about to faint.

( next chapter Daria Explains it all )


	2. Daria Explains It All

_Daria's Addition_

_Disclaimer : Frist off I do not own Daria or any characters but Lily _

_Personal note : I'd like to thank my new reviwers for your compliments and sorry if any of this confuses you just to let you know this will be as short a story as I can make it and still be good._

_Thinking _

_speaking " "_

_My little interuptions ()_

_Chapter two . Daria Explains It All_

_Daria jumps she had forgotten Jane was there " What did you say ? " Jane just rolls her eyes " I said who is lily? " Daria just sighs " Well it's a long story . " Jane just shrugs " I got time chicka " Daria nods giving in " Alright come in side we'll tell you the whole thing " Jane follows inside looking the new girl over . " Jane this is my older sister Lily Lily this is my best friend Jane Lane" Lily offered her hand which Jane took . " Daria you never told me you had an older sister why ?" _

_Helen coughed catching everyones attention " Well let me explain Jane see me and Jake as you probally know use to be hippies in college.what you dont know is after ward is we joined a commune it it was there we got married an I had a daughter,that daughter was Lily and Lily is why we left we wanted better for our eldest daughter than to live in the wilderness in clothes we had to make ourselves and all that so we decided to try and get normal jobs.Jake went into to consulting and I went back to school to study law after we had Daria and then even later Quinn and things were normal until we noticed that Lily also was going down the path of flower power so me Jake and Lilly started fighting all the time . Then one day I got so angery I just told her if she didnt like us so much why didnt she just leave and she did to the commune she was born at . From then on the girls only communicated threw letters until now " _

_Jane nods " But that still doesn't explain why Daria never mentioned her to me or that Quinn never mentions her and why no pictures of her are here . " Jake chose this moment to jump in " Oh theres pictures Jane-o their just up in the attic we didnt want to put them around the house because we didn't want people asking question's about our other daughter and thinking we were bad parents that and Helen and the girls always seemed to get upset looking at them . " " But that still doesnt know why Daria never mentions her and what are you doing back if you hated it here ?" Daria sighs " I don't mention her because like my dad says it upsets me when I remeber it all Jane that and because I was angry at her for leaving us like that like she didnt care at all and well Quinn doesnt claim any of us "_

_Jane turns to the new comer and looks at her " Why'd you come back " Lily just smiles " Well I havent been gone that long actually the finall nail that upset my mother was when I called her a sell out for joining the firm here and making us move . And the Reason it took so long to come back was I was scared I wasnt welcomed so one day I just got so lonely I wrote mom and apologised She wrote back and apologised her self said she forgives me and if I forgave her to come on home so here I am "_

_Jane " Well now that ,thats settled Daria you wanna come with me to Casa de Lane with me ? " Daria nods " Sure but can Lily come I think she might like to see your paintings she's really into art like you . " Jane looks at her " Really ok cool " she just shrugs and heads for the door " Hey shes my sister to and I want some time with her so mom can I go to " Quinn was clutching on to Lily's arm Jane and Daria both had a look of shock . " Sure I think it's excellent you girls wanna spend quality time together " _

_Both girls sighed as Lily just shook her head as they piled into her jeep and headed for the Lanes " Just a word of warning Mystic Spiral is there so they might be praticing " Lily looked in her mirror at Jane " Who are they ?" Jane looked up " my older brothers band there not very good but they think they are " Lily nods " Are any of them cute " Everyone just rolled their eyes at Quinn ._

_( next chapter Lily Reveals a Secert )_


	3. Lily Reveals a Secret

_Daria's Addition_

_Disclaimer : Frist off I do not own Daria or any characters but Lily _

_Personal note : Hey all my faithful reveiwers I just relized that my last chapter started differently from where I left off sorry for the mistake well just say it was a flashback._

_Thinking ' '_

_speaking " "_

_My little interuptions ()_

_Chapter two .Lily Reveals a Secert_

_As they all pulled up to the house everyone climbed out " well for the two who have never entered Casa De Lane be afraid be very afraid. " Daria just looked at Jane with her normal deadpan as Quinn rolled her eyes and Lily tried to keep from laughting at the old joke. As they entered the house they heard a sharp quitar cord that broke one of Janes mom's vases . " Well amigas looks like it's complaining time come on Lily, you and Quinn can meet Mystic Spiral. " They all followed her into the basement._

_As usual Nick Campbell and Max Smith ( sorry forgot his real last name ) were of course arguing why Trent and Jesse were tuning the quitars and ignoring them. Unfortunately Monigue ( if i spelled her name wrong i dont care i hate that girl ) was smoking a cigarette on the couch ." Jane whats she doing here? I thought her and Trent brokeup. " Jane just smiled " Don't worrie oh pal oh mine the vampira is dating Max now. " Daria glared at the girl " Why would she do that to Trent with one of his band mates ?" Jane put an arm around her as thought she was talking to a child " Two words shes a ho!" Daria shakes her head " That's three words Lane. " Jane looks at her " Your right. " _

_Trent hearing his sister 'some how' looks up " Hey Janey hey Daria who are they ? " he nods to Lily and Quinn . " These oh narcaleptic one are Daria's younger and OLDER sisters . " Trent looks at Daria confused " I thought you only had a younger sister ?" Daria sighs and mumbles " Long story ." Lily takes this time to jump in " Hey I'm Lily Morgandoffer and this is Quinn ." she had to introduce her for Quinn was to busy drooling at the site of Jesse without his shirt. " Trent Lane and these are my band mates . On bass quitar Jesse Mareno ,on rythem quitar is Nick Campbell and drums is Max Smith Im lead quitar and singer. " Lily nods and looks at her sister " Hey Daria how come you and Quinn ain't in the band " Daria's eyes just widen and Quinn shrugs " I've been busy with the fashion club ." _

_Jane looks at Lily " Why would Daria be in Trent's band ? " Daria glares " Never mind Lane ." Lily looks at her sisters strange behavior " Because me, her, and Quinn use to be a very successful family act in Texas all on quitar but Daria was the lead . " Daria blushed a deep crimson just as Trent, the band, Jane, and even Monigue snaped their wide eyes and open jaws to her . " Amiga is that true? Can you sing ?" Daria just pulls out her wallet from her jacket and opens it pulling out a picture to show them. It was of her and her sisters with instruments wearing t-shirts that said' Spoiled Brats ' on the front . Trent actually did his laught cough thing at the shirts " Cool band name. How come you never asked to join if you could sing ?"_

_Daria finally looks at them " Cause I gave up on my music when Lily left it just wasn't the same without her." __Trent nods " Yeah thats cool . So now that shes back you gonna start the band again ?" Daria looks at her sisters. Quinn smiles noding as Lily hugs her " Hell yeah you boys got some new compitetion in town right Daria ?" Daria shocks everyone again by giving a full smile and laughts " Right. " Trent just looks at her 'Woah Daria is actually hot when she smiles like that 'mental slap' dude this is Daria your thinking about' ." Hey Daria why don't you prove what you got. I'm sure the boys won't mind you using their equipment." They all turned to Monigue she had caught Trents look and was obviously pissed No way is she gonna ruin my plan to get him back threw Max . Trent imedately took off his quitar and handed it to Daria ." Here you can use mine. " Daria just blushes and mumbles thanks . _

_Quinn walks over to Jesse blushing and tugging at her hair. Jane couldn't believe it Quinn was acting nervous with a guy ( oh in my story Jane is still with Tom ) " Can I use your quitar please? " Jesse shrugs and just hands it to her " Sure " Quinn smiles her thanks as Lily goes over to Nick " So hand it over. " Nick looks at her raising an eyebrow " Excuse me ? " Lily sighs " Hand over the quitar so we can so you what we got . " Nick is about to protest tell he sees the angry face Monigue is directing to him and slowly hands over his prescious quitar . " Daria what song ? " Daria looks over from tuning the quitar " How about Anything But Ordinary. " All the girls nodded and started playing as Daria steped up to the mic._

_" Sometimes I get so weird ._

_I even freak myself out ._

_I laught myself to sleep,_

_It's my lullaby._

_Sometimes I drive so fast ,_

_Just to feel the danger ._

_I wanna scream,_

_It makes me feel alive."_

_Now all the girls jump into the chorus ._

_" Is it enought to love?_

_Is it enought to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out,_

_And leave me here to bleed._

_Is it enought to die ?_

_Somebody save my life ,_

_Id rather be anything but ordinary please."_

_This time Quinn started singing ._

_" To walk with in the lines ,_

_Would make my life so boring,_

_I want to know that I have been to the extreme._

_So knock me off my feet ,_

_Come on now give it to me ,_

_Anything to make me feel alive ." _

_again they go back to the chorus together ._

_" Is it enought to love?_

_Is it enought to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out,_

_And leave me here to bleed._

_Is it enought to die ?_

_Somebody save my life ,_

_Id rather be anything but ordinary please._

_Id rather be anything but ordinary please."_

_Now it was Lily's turn._

_" Let down your defenses,_

_Use no common senses,_

_If you look you will see_

_That this world is a beautiful_

_Accident, Turbulent, suculent,_

_opulent,permanet,no way,_

_I wanna taste it_

_dont wanna waste it away.."_

_Daria cuts her off _

_" Sometimes I get so weird ._

_I even freak myself out ._

_I laught myself to sleep,_

_Its my lullaby." _

_Now the end of the song._

_" Is it enought ? _

_Is it enought?_

_Is it enought to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out _

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enought to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_Id rather be anything but ordinary please?_

_Is it enought?_

_Is it enought to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_Id rather be anything but ordinary please_

_Id rather be anything but ordinary please."_

_They let the music die off and looked to the group Jane and Tom ,who had come in during the show, were giving cat calls , Max had left following the very pissed off Monigue to calm her down , as Trent ,Jesse, and Nick were staring at the girls ._

_( next chapter well get inside the guys heads for' Boy's Actually Think !' by the way the song Anything But Ordinary is not owned by me but Avril Lavigne )_


	4. Boys Actually Think!

_Daria's Addition_

_Disclaimer : Frist off I do not own Daria or any characters but Lily _

_Personal note : to my faithful reveiwer stargirlie glad your diging my fic chicka was worried no one would love it thank you and i hope i can keep you loving it and this chapter has pov's_

_Thinking ' '_

_speaking " "_

_My little interuptions ()_

_Chapter three. Boys Actually Think !_

_Trent's p.o.v._

_' Woah man Daria sings like an angel man and she can play open d ! Maybe I could ask her and her sister to join the band ? Yeah then I could spend some one on one with her and she can teach me that open d ' Trent smiles slightly not even hearing Daria trying to get his attention "TRENT" he shakes his head and looks at her handing him his guitar " So what did you think we any good ?" He takes his guitar and slides it back on " Yeah you guys were awsome you'll have to play with us sometime maybe be are opening act at the Zin " Daria blushes and does her Mona Lisa smile "Thanks."_

_Jesse's p.o.v._

_He stands there bobbing his head ' These girls are pretty good. The red heads kinda cute whats her name again Qwen ? No something else maybe oh well . Man I gotta remeber to have Trent give me that shirt he owes me its cold down here. ' Quinn takes off his guitar and hands it to him " Thanks Jesse " Jesse takes his guitar from her " Cool " Quinn moves her foot in a circle " Do you mean we were cool ?" Jesse nods slowly " Sure " Quinn smiles brightly " Thanks "._

_Nick's p.o.v._

_He is still standing there arms crossed ' These girls could be trouble if nick doesn't stop drooling over Monigue and get his act together . Thats the last thing we need new compitetion with our drummer all love sick for some scemeing witch . Although the blondes prettier good , Im better though yeah . ' He walks up and takes back his guitar " Your ok but my guitar better still be in tune oh else I'll make you tune it . " Lily just rolled her eyes " Alright caveman " and just walks off . " now why don't you guys show us what you got ?" nick shakes his head " Cant our drumming left after Monigue " _

_Tom's p.o.v. _

_Tom is just standing there next to Jane ' Gee for a minute there I thought that was the guys . Daria a singer who knew shes pretty good ' He puts his arm around Jane " So how about we all order pizza I'll buy " the left members of the band perk up at the mention of food as the mogendoffers just nod their agreement " Oooo your gonna pay for that Trent,Jesse,and Nick are human garbage disposals " Tom just shrugs and goes to order the pizza " So how about three peperoni 2 saugages and just one cheese " he hears a round of ok's and leaves the basement._

_As soon as the pizza's get there the band members dive in well the others sneak a piece here or there " Man these guys can eat " Lily was looking at them with amazement as was Tom why Quinn looked with slight disgust Jane and Daria just shruged as the three starving musicans stuffed themselves oblivious to the four watching them. Trent manages to look up an blush hitting Nick on the arm who in turn kicks Jesse and they start to slow down their eating._

_Trent_

_' Man now Daria is gonna think I'm a pig or something. ' He smiles at Daria who blushes and smiles back " you guys musta been hungry huh " Trent blushes more " Well that tom guy was paying so " Daria nods " Cant beat free food right ?" Trent smiles and nods "Right " leans back and trying to be sly slips his arm around her shoulders . Daria notices and blushes but thinking he doesnt relize what hes doing shrugs it off . ' Maybe she likes me she doesnt mind my arm I hope my armpits dont smell ' _

_Jesse _

_' food food food food ' looks at Quinns face ' wonder whats wrong with her .' Just shrugs and keeps eating " How can you eat that much ?" Jesse looks at her like she has three heads .' Is she kidding it's food ' " I'm just hungry I geuss " . And goes back to his eating as Quinn shakes her head picking at her slice ' she doesnt eat much obviously ' He shakes his head " How come you eat so little ?" This time she looks at him like he has three heads "I just cant eat a whole lot never could." He just shrugs and goes back to eating._

_Nick_

_' This sucks what do I care how I eat if they dont like it they should leave. And who does the blonde think she is staring at me .' Opens his mouth full of food at Lily who raises an eyebrow "Oh thats mature " Shakes her head " Well then quit staring at me . " Lily narrows her eyes "Sorry just never seen a five year old as big as you before." Nick glares ' Witch' Lily turns away ' Jerk' ._

_Tom_

_' Should have took Janes warning to heart man these guys can eat. ' Looks at Jane " How can you not be shocked by that ? " Jane actually laughts "Dude I've seen this every day of my life. " Tom just shakes his head and continues eating . _

_After the pizza Tom and Jane leave for a date leaving the girls and guys alone .Jesse managed to actually not eat all the pizza so they put it in the refrigarater (sp) for tomorrow . Lily looks at her watch and stands stretching "Well girls we really should get going or mom and dad will freak . " Daria and quinn nod and start to stand up . _

_Trent_

_' Ok Trent just ask Daria out you can do this she's like the perfect girl . She smart, shes funny, and shes into music to plus she understands us ' " So Daria you coming to our gig tomorrow at the Zin " Daria shrugs " Don't I always " Trent nods " Yeah maybe you and your sisters could play something. ? " Daria Shakes her head . " I dont know maybe we'll see ." Trent smiles " And after woulds we could maybe hang out? " Daria blushes and looks alittle shocked . " Ok ". Trent Breathes in relife._

_Jesse_

_' I'm still hungry' He turns around and looks at Quinn who tabed his shoulder " Well it was great meeting you Jesse" He nods " Cool " Quinn sighs " You dont like me do you ?" Jesse shrugs " Your cool and cute why wouldnt I ? " Quinn smiles " Maybe we could go on a date tomorrow " Jesse nods " Ok meet me after our gig at the Zin " Quinn smiles " Ok" she leaves out the door._

_Nick_

_' Great now we have to deal with these girls tomorrow . Although I geuss Lily's cool she dont put up with my shit . If only she could take care of her attitude ' Lily Just looks at him and waves walking to the door . ' Yeah she just needs to get rid of the attitude then maybe I'll ask her out .' _

_The guys watch from the door as the girls climb into Lily's car and head off for the morgandoffer house._

_Trent_

_' Now tomorrow I'll make sure we play our best work . After all got to match my feature girlfriend in talent dont wanna embarass her.' He smiles and heads for his room to pratice by himself forgetting Jesse and Nick were still there._

_Jesse _

_' Man I'm still hungry whered we put that pizza . Maybe I can take the red head for pizza after the show tomorrow. ' Heads into the kitchen stealing the rest of it and follows Nick out to the tank to go home._

_Nick_

_' Great now thanks to chicks our pratice was ruined .'_

_( Well thats all for now fateful reveiwers my goal today was for humor hope I achieved it next chapter ' Ug Girl Talk.' ) _


	5. Ug Girl Talk

_Daria's Addition_

_Disclaimer : Frist off I do not own Daria or any characters but Lily _

_Personal note : Dear Stargirlie No sadly I do not have the beloved spell check wipes tear but i will try to do better at my spelling promise . Im glad you like my story and that I achieved humor I just wrote what I thought the characters would from watching them on the show trent laid back nick and max always arguing and jesse well lets not be mean lol and yes this will be a trent and daria as well as a quinn an jesse and lily and nick .I also relized i numbered the last chapter wrong so heres number 5._

_Thinking ' '_

_speaking " "_

_My little interuptions ()_

_Chapter Five . Ug Girl Talk_

_As the girls were driving Lily looks to the back seat at Daria . " So you really like that band huh ?" Daria looks up from the window and stares at her . "Their about as good as a car screeching on wet pavement then smashing into a brick wall . " Lily shakes her head. " Then why do you go to their gigs if you don't like their music ? " this time Quinn jumped in while primping herself in the mirror on the visor " Shes got a crush on that guy thats the lead her friends brother or what ever . " Daria glares at Quinn and kicks the seat causing her to almost mess up her hair she was arranging._

_" Is that true Daria ? " Lily tries to get a quick glimpse of her sister over her shoulder . " Im just being supportive he's Janes brother ." Lily can see the blush . " I think he likes you myself . He was very quick to give you his guitar. " Daria sinks into her seat " He was just being nice . That or he wanted to see if I really was anygood. " Quiin just sighs and turns around . " Daria you are so naive . Trent likes you that is so obvious . I mean he barely even noticed me and Lily or that other girl . What was her name Megan? What ever Trent so wants to date you . " Daria blinks at her . " Ok and what was with you being all nervous around Jesse.?"_

_This time Quinn was the one to blush . " He was cute alot cuter than my regular dates. " Daria gets a wicked glint in her eye and does the Mona Lisa smiles . " You like him don't you ? " Quinn turns away not saying anything . Daria starts laughing " You are so busted Quinn Morgandoffer has the hots for a broke musician who does even know hes on planet earth." Lily trys to keep from smiling " Come on Daria give Quinn a brake besides your one to talk . " Daria shuts up and scowls at her." Well you seemed pretty cozy with the other one." Daria follows Quinn . " Yeah you and nick an item?" _

_Lily slams on the brakes and turns angry eyes to them. " That guy is a jerk what could a possibly see in him !" Quinn shrinks back as far as she can in her seat .As Daria answers her . " For the same reason mom married dad opposites attract . That and you love a challenge ." Lily huffs and looks away . " I am not like mom . " Daria laughts " Yeah and Im a cheerleading blonde like Brittany . Hello you went off to join the hippies mom and dad grew up with . That an your pigheaded . Face it you might as well be Helen Jr." Lily shakes her head . " I geuss your right but even if Nick is cute he's still a jerk maybe if he droped the attitude." _

_Lily goes back to driving them home " So what were you and Trent talking about anyway ?" Daria shrugs . " He wanted to know if We wanted to open for them Tomorrow night at the Zin . Then he asked if i wanted to hang out after . " Quinn laughts " Daria you dork Trent asked you out . Maybe you and he can double with me and Jesse ?" Daria shook her head " No he was just wanting to hang out with a friend . " Lily actually smiles " No Daria Quinn's right you have a date if he wanted to hang out he would have asked us to stay." Daria Blushes " I have a date ?" Lily and Quinn nod. " Hey Lily why not join Daria and me on our dates you can ask Nick . " Quinn smiles sweetly . " Not on your life kiddo " although the look on her face said she had ben thinking about it ._

_" No Quinn has a point you wouldn't want to be left at home with mom and dad would you?" Daria was smirking at her . " Good point alright I'll ask him tomorrow after the gig if he wants to join me for pizza . " the sisters nodded " Hey Daria were are our old guitars ? " Daria just shrugs " Attic I think thats where all your pictures are . Bet moms already got them down adn put them up ?" They were just pulling into the drive as they jumped out and ran into the house to see Daria was right ._

_" Hey mom you seen our old guitars anywhere " Lily had jumps up to sit on the counter like she use to . " Yes I have their up in the attic are you three picking up your music again how wonderful ." Helen was actually cooking to the shock of the younger girls. " Alright lets go up and get them . " Lily drags her sisters up stairs with her. _

_Five minutes later their braking open the old rusted lock on a huge trunk in the far corner .As soon as a loud snap is heard they pull off the lock and open it revealing old clothes and t-shirts as well as three guitar cases and pulls them out . Lily opens the frist one revealing an emerald green guitar with a bronzed tree decal and a finder strap with smiley face print. Quinn open the next one revealing a baby blue guitar with a silver crown decal and a finderstrap with fake jewels on it . Daria was last pulling out a black guitar with a gold skull decal and a dull spiked finder strap . " Man they still look almost brand new " Lily starts tuning her guitar . " I dont think these shirts are gonna fit us anymore we'll have to make new ones . " Quinn was pulling out pictures and awards and other stuff from the trunk . " come on the amps are in the garage we'll pratice out in the back yard.Then tonight Quinn you'll help us pick out costumes . " The sisters nodded and left the attic._

_( well thats all for now I hope you liked the guitars I think their suited to the characters any way next chapter 'A Date or Not A Date ?' )_


	6. A Date or Not A Date?

_Daria's Addition_

_Disclaimer : Frist off I do not own Daria or any characters but Lily _

_Personal note :Dear Stargirlie I thought that guitar was so daria to and quinns was so her and thats cool you play guitar im kinda the hippie of my family myself lol well glad you liked the last chapter_

_Thinking ' '_

_speaking " "_

_My little interuptions ()_

_Chapter Six. A Date or Not A Date_

_Its mid afternoon the next day and the girls are trying to put together outfits. " There is no way Im using those hair care products Quinn they test on animals. " Lily was glaring at her sister . " Duh thats why you should use them. So the little bunny's and stuff didn't suffer in vain." Quinn was still trying to find all her make-up . ( Got that line from the homecoming episode ) " I said I'm not using it but I have some stuff in my room that's animal friendly you can use that on me . " Quinn just rolled her eyes "Alright go get it .But Daria I'm doing yours no matter what . " She had stoped Daria from sneaking out of the room ._

_A couple hours later the girls were ready. Lily was the frist to come out she had french braided her hair back . Her make up was considered normal light shadow blush powder and lipgloss. She had one a pair of camo print pants and a black peasant top that had red ribbon strung in with the elastic her shoes were her normal black boots. Quinn followed her hair of course perfect in a crazy up do that was stylish and cool ( same as from the episode they both got grounded and she dumped her date.) . her clothes consisted of a her normal pair of blue jeans with a black t-shirt with a devil smiley ( contrast to the pink with the angel she usually wears. ) and her nomal boots. Her make-up was settle for once light gloss and glitter eyeshadow. _

_Lastly they draged Daria out of the room shocking their parents with the sight of her . Daria's hair had been put in two sloppy pig tails with fake red colored hair added. Her outfit had been totally changed . She was wearing a short red plaid skirt with a black tang top that said 'Dont piss me off I'm running out of places to hide the bodies' and her normal black boots with red and black striped arm gloves that didn't reach the fingers ( sorry didnt know if they were called gloves or arm bands ) . Her make-up was heavy , they had put black eye shadow and white powder to make her more pale as well as blood red lipstick on her._

_As soon as they were downstairs their was a knock at the door. They opened it to reveal Jane " You three amiga's ready to....... Woah Daria what happened to you !" Daria just blushed picking up her quitar and mumbled one word "Quinn" and walked out the door . Jane shook her head clearing her thoughts as her and the other girls followed Daria's lead .Tom was in the front seat his eyes way out of their sockets staring at Daria. " Where's Trent and the guys?" Jane was opening Tom's trunk to put their guitars in . " Their already on their way to the Zin to tell the manager about you guys opening for them. So me and Tom are taking you plus this car's safer than the Tank." Daria nods and climbs into the back with her sisters glaring at the still staring Tom which finally makes him turn around. _

_At the Zin Trent was sitting at a table with the guys tabing his foot . Jesse was eating ( what else ) some nachos ,while Nick was glaring at Max ,who was smiling smugly at Monigue, who was trying to get Trent's attention. When they heard the doorman actually gasp in shock . A second after a blushing punked up sexy Daria entered the Zin and every regular her knew her mouths just droped. She was followed by her sisters ,bestfriend, and Tom. "Hey theres Trent . God Daria he looks like you gave him a heart attack. " Jane laughts and pulls the girls over to the bands table. _

_Trent was staring at Daria with googily eyes. Jesse actually managed to look up from his nachos and glance Quinn up and down nod in apperication and go back to his food. Nick just crossed his arms looking at Lily who crossed her eyes getting him to actually laught. Max was still in shock from Daria's new apperance , While Monigue was fuming with jealousy ' Looks like shes more trouble than I thought' _

_Trent shook his head to clear it . " The stage is all ready when ever you wanna start. " Daria noded and looked to her sisters who both noded and they went to set up . As Jane and Tom slide in to the booth with the band. " So sleeping beauty I take it you like Daria's look? " Trent glares at her . " No maybe you like her the other way when no one can notice her but you ?" Trent glares more "Shut up Janey!" Monigue actually fumes more "Trent your not actually attracted to that child are you the blonde I could understand but not Darla" Trent turns his glare to monigue " Its Daria and What if I am ?" _

_Monigue was about to comment til they heard Daria and the girl step up to the mic . " Hey all I'm Daria Morgandoffer these are my sisters on base Quinn ." Said sister blows a kiss . " On rythem Lily ." She just gives a peace sign . " And were Spoiled Brats. " they start playing._

_Quinn: "I Wake up in the morning_

_Put on my face_

_The one thats gonna get_

_Through another day _

_Doesnt really matter_

_How I feel inside_

_'Cause this life is like a game sometimes_

_But then you came around me _

_The walls just disappeared_

_Nothing to surround me_

_and keep me from my fears_

_Im unprotected_

_See How Ive opened up_

_Oh youve made me trust"_

_Lily: "Because Ive never felt like this before_

_Im naked _

_Around you_

_Does it show ?_

_You see right through me_

_And I cant hide_

_Im naked _

_Around you _

_And if feels so right."_

_Daria :" Im trying to remeber _

_Why I was Afraid_

_To be myself and let the_

_Covers fall away_

_I geuss I never had someone like you_

_To help me , to help me fit _

_In my skin_

_Lily : " Ive never felt like this before_

_Im naked _

_Around you_

_Does it show ?_

_You see right through me_

_And I cant hide_

_Im naked _

_Around you _

_And if feels so right."_

_Daria : "Im naked_

_(Lily And Quinn:"oh oh yeah" )_

_Does it show?_

_Yeah Im naked _

_( "Oh oh yeah" )_

_Im so naked around you_

_And I cant hide_

_Your gonna see right through, baby"_

_They let the cords died as everyone but Monigue in the club jumped up giving them a round of applause._

_They bowed and moved to give the guy their turn . Lily stoped Nick on his way as Quinn went to the table and Daria head for the rest room being stalked by Monigue._

_" Hey Nick Im sorry if i was kinda forward yesterday . I geuss Im more like my mother than I thought. " Lily was looking at him her hands in her pockets. " Thats cool Im sorry to I geuss I could have been nicer you really are good . " She blushes " Thanks . Say um you wanna join me after for some pizza ? Daria's going with Trent I think and Quinn's going with Jesse . " Nick nods " Alright Ill even buy as an apology ." Lily smiles " Its a date then._

_In the bath room Daria is dabbing her face with a towel so not to smear the makeup. " He doesnt really like you you know . " Daria looks up to see a very pissed off Monigue . " I know he sees me as a friend . " Monigue huffs " Your so stupid playing hard to get is so old . Besides it wont work he loves me . " Daria looks at her funny . " Then why are you with Max if you want him and hes is so in love with you ?" Monigue snorts. " Cause hes stuck on you . " eye widen at what shes revealed . " But you said he didnt like me that way . You mean he does?" Monigue smacks her " Hell never like you hes mine . " Daria pnuches her " So he does liek me your just jealous bitch. " Storms out of the bathroom smiling . _

_Quinn ,Lily and Jane all knew what Daria was thinking but Tom chose to ask " Well what got you in a good mood?" Daria looked at him the smile still on her face "Thanks to Monigue I think I might now Trents feelings for me . " A few hours later the boys joined them and Daria pulled him to the side. " Trent when you asked me to hang out after the show did you mean as friends or as something else ?" Trent Just gulped and looked at her . " Well what do you want it to be?" He was nervous hoping shed say date. " Alright I Wouldnt mind either to tell you the truth witch do you want?" Trent sighed " Date?" Daria nods " OK then its a date. " Trents eyes buged out only to be replaced with a smile " Cool " ' yes yes yes yes yes yes she wants it to be a date ! ' Together everyone left for pizza._

_( Well I hope this chapter rocks as well as the others next chap ' Cat Fight' )_


	7. Cat Fight !

_Daria's Addition_

_Disclaimer : Frist off I do not own Daria or any characters but Lily _

_Personal note :sorry new chapter took so long am having some family trouble but things are hopefully starting to look up id liked to thank of course stargirlie my most fregent reviewer for her lastest and id like to thank kittyearsgirl for her most recent review and yes their will be more loving moments :)Id also relized in last chapter I forgot to give credit to my fav singer Avril Lavigne for her song Naked._

_Thinking ' '_

_speaking " "_

_My little interuptions ()_

_Chapter Seven. Cat Fight_

_They had all strolled into the Pizza King and taking up one of the tables instead of the normal booths . Trent and Daria sat next to each other Quinn was about to sit next to Trent on his other side but Monigue had stolen the seat, pushing her out of the way. Quinn as well as the rest of the girls had given her a dirty look and all the guys except Nick didn't seem to notice what she was up to. Quinn chose instead to sit next to Tom and Jane not wanting to sit next to Max who she didn't know and leaned into Jane whispering. "Looks like we got trouble ." Jane just nodded. _

_They orded two large pepperoni pizzas for a group and one large cheese just for Jesse. Trent was looking at no one but Daria who was looking equally back at him when Monigue decided to get his attention . " So Trent I just got a new tattoo could you give me your opinion on it please? " Trent turned to her just because she spoke his name blinking in shock as well as the rest of the table when Monigue actually flashed him her breast . It took everyone but Daria in the group a few seconds to relize why she had flashed him. Written on this 'um' appendage (sp) was his name in big black letters. Trent was confused obviously about why the tattoo was of his name , Max was furious and stomped out of the place Daria seethed with anger ._

_"Why may I ask is my brothers name on your obvious implants?" Every one turned to Jane who was obviously trying to stay calm. " Why wouldn't it be he's my man . " Trent was about to comment when Daria stood up shouting " Like hell he is ! Frist off you dumped him. Second off your with Max now or at least were and Third Trent doesn't like you that way and Fourth you are to big of a slut for any man to want. " Now Monigue stood up . " And who would he like you ? Please my Trenty has a lot better taste them some screetchy voiced nerd who likes to pretend she doesn't care what people think just to denigh the fact that she's some loser misery chick ! . "( Got this from the episode Misery chick)_

_Jane actually gulped and had to grab Lily and Quinn to keep from butting in when she saw Darias eye twitching . Tom and Trent who new as well as Jane that wasn't a good sign an backed away, Nick actually looked excited and moved to get a better view ,where as Jesse was obivously eating his pizza. " What Did You Call Me !" Daria's face was turning burgandy you could almost swear steam was coming from her ears. Monigue just got up in her face " A misery chick" that was a bad move. _

_Next thing any one knew Daria had slamed her fist into Monigues face so hard you could hear the snap as the bone broke. Everyone cringed from the blood as Monigue looked at her blood covered hands. " You Bitch! " She smacked Daria in the face knocking her glasses off braking them as she grabed Daria's hair and pulled to try and slam her into the table . Daria screamed slightly and elbowed her stomach and kicked her behind knocking her to the floor. Monigue just swept Daria's feet out from under her causeing her to land on her smashed glasses sending the glass into her shoulder. Monigue took this time to start choking Daria only to be pulled off kicking and screaming by a very pissed Trent._

_Monigue looked up at him with a smug smile until he threw her aside to help up Daria before she could attack Monigue . " Trent how could you be all over her after what she did to me ? " Monigue was fuming. Trent actually glared at Monique causing her to shrink in fear . " Three simple words Monigue . I Love Her." Everyone including Monigues mouth flew open as he helped a shocked and bleeding Daria out of the Pizza King " Jane , Tom come on we got to get Daria to the emergancy room . Nick Jesse you guys get the rest of the food to go and bring Lily and Quinn to the hospital after they call their parents . " Mongiue pouted " What about me? My nose is broken thanks to her. " Trent just huffed and looked at her " Walk Bitch. "Everyone did as they were told leaving Monigue still bleeding in the resturant._

_Few hours later in the hospital . Jakes was in the waiting room with everyone else geting refilled over and over again about the fight from his two daughters as they tried to keep Helen calm who was ranting and raving about sueing Monigue for assualt and battery at the same time. Daria was in the doctor's office getting stitched up by the doctor Trent holding her hand " Trent why'd you tell her you loved me ?" He just blushed and looked at her. " Well um It just... I .... I was so mad it just came out." Daria noded looking a little disappointed. " Did.... Did you.... Did you mean it ?" she looked at her feet unable to face him. Trent's breath caught in his throat ' should I tell her? I mean I already admited it to Monigue infront of her. Might as well tell her. ' " Yeah I did. " Daria smiled and was about to answer when Helen brust in. ._

_" Oh Daria sweety are you alright? Look at you your a mess. " Daria blushed as Helen started trying to fix her hair . " Im fine mom I pretty much messed her up more than she did me. " Helen shook her head. " I swear. Why were you and this girl fighting in the frist place? Was this over a boy ? " Trent actually blushed Helen caught it " Oh I see ! You two are finally a couple oh that 's wonderful my little Daria finally has a boyfriend. " Daria and Trent just blushed more as Lily burst into the room . " Mom Monigue finally Walked into the emergancy room and now shes fighting Jane you better come quick I think Jane might kill her . " Helen and Trent both moved to leave " No Trent you stay with Daria I'll handle this. " and Helen left. ( Im Not gonna go into how jane and monigue started fighting or what helen does that you can imagine what ever you want.) _

_Trent turned back to Daria blushing as the nurse and Doctor finished her up leaving the room for her to go. " So um what do you feel about me ? " Trent was looking at the floor trying to be cool . " Trent four words. I Love You To. " She smiled as Trent actually bent down and kissed her. " Cool so your my girlfriend now right?" Daria just laughted and ushered him to the waiting room " Yeah I geuss I am ." Trent smiled and pulled her close._

_( Man I like this chapter so much i laughted at the fight and almost cried at the fluffiness hope you liked it next chap. 'Fall of the Fasion Club Dynasty!')_


	8. Fall of the fashion Club Dynasty

_Daria's Addition_

_Disclaimer : Frist off I do not own Daria or any characters but Lily _

_Personal note :hey to my two fave reviewers kittyearsgirl and stargirlie ive been having major wirters block but now i think i cant write this chappy hoped you love this one crosses fingers this chap is to be more focused on Quinn _

_Thinking ' '_

_speaking " "_

_My little interuptions ()_

_Chapter Eight. Fall of the Fashion Club Dynasty._

_Quinn had just been droped off with Daria and Jane by Lily and they were walking in together laughting and talking about last night with Monigue . Quinn herself was sporting a very nice blackeye.Which geuss who noticed. Thats right Sandi Griffon " Gee Quinn I didn't know raccoon was the new eye fashion. " Quinn turned to her with a fake smile. " Oh hi Sandi no I just got in a fight with the worst fashion victum I ever saw . " Sandi raised her eyebrow " Well gee Quinn I didnt know violence was part of our fashion code and aren't I the leader I think I should know." _

_" Well it isn't Sandi but I couldnt let that girl get away with harming my sister . " Sandi smirks " What sister I thought you were like an only child ." Quinn blushes ' Well they were bound to find out any how ' " I lied I have two sisters both older ." Stacy actually smiles " Oh Quinn you didn't have to lie so who are your sisters ? " Quinn smiled back at Stacy " Well theres my eldest Lily you'll have to meet her and then you know Daria ." Tiffany looked confused " Buuuut yoooou Saaaaiid shhhe waaas yoooour couuuuusin ." ( I have tiffany talking like this to represent how slow her speach is did you catch that ) _

_" You mean to tell me that this geek is your sister gross." Sandi looked at Daria her nose crinkling . " Hey watch it Sandi or else we'll both look like raccoons " Sandi gets up in her face " Are you threatening me ?" Quinn actually smirks " Oh Sandi of course not Id never threaten you . Your not worth the effert ." Sandi is about to say something til Stacy jumps in " Sandi leave her alone ." Tiffany actually looks shocked as well as the offers from the out burst . " Stacy stay out of this . " She shakes her head " No I wont for to long now I ve seen the unfair way you treat Quinn and I wont put up with it anymore its one thing to do that to me its another to do that to her . " _

_" Well gee Stacy if your so unhappy like why do you even stay." Sandi was glaring at her now " Or would you like rather leave the group. " Stacy looks at her feet everyone obviously thought she was going to give in . Again she surprises them " Alright I will because I'm to good a person to be as heartless as you and Tiffany ." Tiffany glares " Heeeeeeeey !". Quinn actually looks proud of Stacy . " And that goes for me to Id rather be friends with my family who I know love me than back stabbers like you . " Sandi just glares " Like me and Tiffany don't need you anyway. " she starts walking off and turns to find Tiffany not following " Arent you coming or what ever . " Tiffany shakes her head " IIIIIIf theeeeereees noooooo Faaaashiiiiiooon cluuuuuub thhhhhhhen whhhhhhy dooooo weeeeee neeeeeeeed tooooooo beeeeee frrrrreeeeiiinndds?" Sandi just growls and storms off. _

_Later on at lunch Tiffany was sitting with the cheerleaders and Jodie, Sandi was by herself and Quinn and Stacy were sitting with Daria and Jane. " Thank you guys so much for letting me sit with you . " Quinn smiles " For what you did for me Stacy I could never allow you to be alone from now on your one of us . " Daria and Jane looked at each other ." What do you mean us ?" Quinn actually looks taken back " Well Jane I thought with out the fashion club in the way we could be friends Im not really as bad as I acted when I was one of them. " Jane just shrugs " Alright but only talk about fashion when you two are alone together or I'll have to kill you . " Quinn laughted and more so when she saw Stacy's face " Dont worry shes kidding . " Stacy laughted nervously. _

_Soon the three J's swooped on the girls. " Hey Quinn" they all said this at the same time." Hey Joey Jeffy , Jackie." Jamie just scratches his head " Its Jamie. " Quinn blushes " Sorry " Jamie blushed hearing her apologise as Joey spoke. " So we heard you aren't in the fashion club anymore you want us to beat up Sandi ? " Stacy jumped up shocked " You guys thats cruel not to mention illegal. " Jeffy just shruged. " She kicked Quinn out. " Quinn actually looked Disgusted . " If thats the way you are then I want nothing to do with you . " Joey and Jeffy actually looked at Quinn funny " But we want to do this for you . You both dont have to be bitches about it . " Jamie actually smacked the other two " Frist off I never agreed to beat up a girl and second dont talk to Stacy and Quinn that way . " Stacy actually blushed when Jamie mentioned her name which didn't go unnoticed by Quinn. " Jamie why do you hang out with these guys your so much better than them right Stacy? " Stacy blushed more as Jamie looked at her ._

_" Really ?" Stacy nods " I know I've always liked you better . " Jamie actually blushed " Well then you wanna go out sometime that is if I stop being friends with these two jerks . " Stacy actually looked shocked . " You mean youd go out with me even thought im not in the fashion club ?" Jamie smiles " Yeah your cute plus you dont talk a whole lot that always gave me a head ache ....." he blushes catching Quinn's glare . " Sorry Quinn no offense but I only pretended to like you cause of Joey and Jeffy . " Quinn just smiles. " Its alright Jamie if I had to lose your attention to anyone I'm glad its Stacy she deserves a sweet guy like you . " Stacy looks at Jamie " Well if Quinns not upset about it and as long as you stop hanging around those idiots then yes I'll go out with you ." Jamie actually jumped for joy . " Youll never regert this I promise Stacy I'll treat you like a princess . " He actually grabed her hand and kissed it before he left to class . _

_Later on that night the Spiral , theBrats , as well as Jane,Tom,Stacy,and Jamie were hanging in the basement of Casa De Lane. ( Incase you forgot Spoiled Brats is the name of Daria and her sisters group.) Max was bumming because of Monigue dumping him Which pissed off Nick. " Dude forget that bitch shes just a slut. " Max nods " I know but its just I really thought she liked me I guess I'm as stupid as they say. " Trent looks up from his guitar " Hey man its alright she fooled me to remeber? " Max nods " Hey none of you girls would have a friend to set me up with would you ?" They all start shaking their heads except Lily " Yeah actually I do and shes a sucker for musicans . " Max perks up at this " Really think you could hook me up ? " Lily actually looks down " I'll try but it will be hard she's also the sister of my ex. " Max actually look saddened again and Lilly just pulled out a mobile phone and dialed the number._

_" Hey Angel its me Lily " they all watched as she jerked the phone away when a loud OMG was screamed from the other line followed by mumbled histerics of where are you whyd you leave blah blah blah. " Girl chill Ive moved back with my family and I left Raven because I caught him in Bed with Summer " Again she pulled the phone away as they heard a loud What ! followed by cussing's of what a bitch and that fuckign asshole. " ANYWAY Angel I was wondering if youd come down to stay with me in Lawndale its a pretty quiet town they need your energy " Lily nodded a while then hung up " Shes coming . " Max actullay huged her " Thank you Thank you . " _

_Daria just shook her head and sat next to Trent as he held her hand and kissed it gently causing her to blush. Quinn saw this and sighed Jesse of course caught this but kept up with his obilvious attitude Its wasnt that he didnt like Quinn it was just the opposite he did and that was the problem . He didnt think she liked him , he wasnt stupid he knew she thought he was cute but he wasnt about to set himself up to believe more ( Oh ye of little faith lol ) .Quinn was thinking herself much along the same lines except with one slight difference. ' How can I get him to fall for me . Hes not like the J's I just cant act like I dont like him hes not that immature to try to force himself on someone. Thats what I like most about him. Quinn snap out of it think of a plan. Maybe if I do a Daria like follow and stare at him like a lost puppy? But could I really do that ? Maybe I could do a Lily and just tell him up front . But what if he rejects me ? '_

_Jane having seen the tension between the two just signals Quinn over to the corner " Hey Quinn come here I wanna ask you a favor. " Quinn nods and follows her " So what did you want . " For you to stop being chicken and just tell him you like him your mushy eyes are driving me crazy I already put up with it from Daria I dont need it to start all over with you. " Quinn shakes her head " I cant what if he doesnt like me ? " Jane shakes her head " He let you touch his guitar trust me he likes you no one touches that thing not even me and weve been friends since I was still in diapers. " Quinn nods " Alright I will but should I do it now or when we're alone I dont wanna embarass him . " Jane rolls her eyes " Quinn these guys are in a band they throw up on each other on a regular basis " ( got that from alternapalooza ) Quinn made a face but decide she still liked him anyway and to take the advice . _

_Jesse watched as Quinn sat back next to him she seemed to look like she wanted to say someting to him. He just pretended not to notice ' probally just wants help tuning her guitar again.' " Hey Jesse can I like ask you a quesion ?" He just shrugs " Sure. " she takes a deep breathe ' here goes ' " Would you go out with me I mean I know Im probaly not your type and all and I know im a lot younger than you but I really really like you....." She cut off when she saw his shocked expression. ' She likes me SHE LIKES ME' He nods trying to keep his cool " Alright but on one condition. " Quinn actually smiled and jumped up and down " Oh anything . " Jesse Looks at her " Im the only guy you date from now on . " Quinn takes a moment to think causing Jesse to get nervous hed heard snippits from Daria about her sisters former realtionships and he didnt want to be just another notch on her belly chain . ( Sorry that just fit better to Quinn than belt ) Quinn was shocked after all this would be a big step for her she tried it once before and it didnt work out ' Hello girl Jesse isnt the J's come on yeah he doesnt talk much but we talk enought for both of us plus the guy has fashion sense . His outfit just goes together so perfectly ' Quinn smiles and starts nodding " Yes Jesse I can do that " . Jesse actually smiles and kisses her gently. _

_( well this one took me awhile to think of i got the idea by geuss what watching Daria lol reminded me of how much of a bitch Sandi was well anyway hoped you like next chap ' look what the Angel dragged in ' )_


	9. Look What the Angel Dragged In

_Daria's Addition_

_Disclaimer : Frist off I do not own Daria or any characters but Lily,Angel,Raven _

_Personal note :Hey to my reviewers just wanted to give a heads up that this chap is all about Lilly and also i realised by going over my story at some points ive mixed max and nick at the begining and wanted to apoloigse for the brain fart well anyway back to the story._

_Thinking ' '_

_speaking " "_

_My little interuptions ()_

_Chapter Nine . Look What the Angel Dragged In_

_It's been a week since the phone called to her friend Angel and accept for her love seemed to be in the air. Daria had been dating trent for a week now and the man actually wrote her a song for the aniversary of course it was very good but its the thought that counts right? Quinn was actually sticking to just Jesse infact she stuck so much to him youd never geuss she use to be a what did they call it man hunter. Plus her attitude has changed alot althought shes still into fashion and looking girlie its no longer the main point in her life. Her friend Stacy was even doing great in her love life it seems her relationship with Jamie had really built up both their confidence. Jane and Tom seemed to be going even strong with all the others hormones sending theirs into overdrive. Max just couldnt wait for Angels arrival and was doing every thing he could to make himself ready to catch her eye. It was just her and Nick that were acting normaly ' I just wish I had someone as well'._

_Soon the doorbell rang and Lily left her room (formerly the geust room) to join the others in the living room to meet her best . When she opened the door she saw Angel looked very upset and almost scared she was about to comment til she looked behind her and saw the one person she wished would die of the plauge . " Im so sorry Lily but he followed me up in his car I didnt even know it til I stoped for gas and he refused to go home . " Lily just shhhed her and looked at her ex " I thought I told you I never wanna see you again. " everyone stood back as a pretty boy with black hair puling into a pony tail a t shirt that had the planet on it and jeans with loafers walked in . " Aww baby thats not the way to treat your soul mate is it. " everyone was to busy seeing Lilys eye twitch to notice Nick was actually growling deep in his throat. " My soul mate gee Raven if I'm your soul mate then what's Summer your afternoon fix ?" _

_Raven actually looked angry at this when Angel actually intrupted " So Lily wheres this hunk you wanted me to meet . " Taking the beat ( lol beat ) Max jumped in and offered a hand " That would be me Im Max Smith drummer of the Mystic Spyral " Angel looked him up and down and smiled " Woah you are cute but a word of advice I wouldnt keep that ring through your nose makes you look kinda geeky." Max imedately took it out " Better ?" Angel nodded " Much . So Lily why dont you and dream boat introduce me to everyone. "Lily turned from raven and smiled at her friend " Well thanks to Max you know him . Over in the corner is Jane Lane her boyfriend Tom Sloane . " they waved. " On the frist Softa is Stacy Rowe and her Boyfriend Jamie White." Stacy gives a peace sign making Angel laught . " On the second softa " Is my sister Daria and her boyfriend Trent Lane hes Jane's brother and lead guitar and singer to Max's band. " They both just nod and go back to watching Sick Sad World. " On the last couch is my other sister Quinn and her boyfriend Jesse Mareno the bass guitar of the band ." Jesse and Quinn are to caught up in talking together well quinn talking and Jesse dead to the world to give any form of hello . " And last but not least hanging in the kitchen entry way is Nick Cambell the Rythem guitar to the spyral." He actually mumbles a hello throught his clenched teeth still upset with Raven. _

_'Gee whats his problem geuss he doesnt like the idea of another girl hanging around.' " Everybody this is Angel Zazz." ( sorry heard that in the new Angels movie and couldnt resist. ) Everyone gigled at the weird name and blushing girl until they heard a loud arrogant cought . " And the asshole behind me is her brother Raven ." said Asshole actually had the nerve to slip his arm around Lily's shoulder " Darling thats hurtful not telling them im your boyfriend ." Lily glares " Ex Ex Boyfriend ." Raven shakes his head " For the time being I'm still your Ex as you put it ." ' What to do what to do I cant let him know Im single he'll just try to pursue me . ' " Well your a little late Raven I umm Already have a new boyfriend ." Everyone was about to comment until one look from Lily shut them up Raven how ever caught the look and was about to comment til Angel beat him to it. _

_" You have a new boyfriend and didnt tell me I thought we were beast friends?" Lily Blushed " We are we just started dating . Yeah and we havent told everyone yet . " ' she was surprised Angel couldnt see she was lying threw her teeth.' Raven decided to speak " Well then please Lil do tell us who the mystery man is?" Lily Was stuck she knew she was Nick saw the whole thing and not liking the guy decided to help her out besides its not like he liked her or anything she was just his friend and this guy was a jerk . ( Yeah Right ) " I am " everyone turned to look at Nick and Lily gave him a greatful smile that actually had him smiling in return until he saw Raven's scowl " Oh really prove it ." Lily looked at him " What do you mean prove it?! " Raven smirked . " If hes your boyfriend kiss him . " Lily actually blushed . Nick not wanting to be shown up by the guy actually stomped over to Lily and planted a huge heart stopping kiss that when he pulled away he literally had to hold Lily up to keep her from falling why his own heart raged in his ears. No one noticed to shocked by the kiss to see Raven storm out._

_" Wow Nick that was ." Lily was actually with out words . " Dont mention it . " He looked around noticing that Raven was gone and pulled away from Lily " Kitchen now we need to talk . " Lily just nodded and followed still un able to speak. Making sure they wont be heard nick turned to her . " Well I got an idea I can tell you dont like this Raven dude so to keep him away from you Ill pretend to be your boyfriend til he loses interest and goes back to the rock he came from. " Lily looked a little disappointed and nodded " Alright thats a good idea thanks. " Little did she know she had nothing to be disappointed about . ' Good maybe now I can win you over if that kiss showed me anything its that I do like her who knows maybe even love her and if I have to pretend its and act to find the weekness in your heart to sneak in I will Lily Morgendoffer I will.' _

_A few blocks a way Raven was crusing and Walking back to the hotel he and Angel were staying at he didnt notice until he heard the car honk that someone had pulled up next to him. " Did you just come back from the Morgendoffer's ?" Raven walked over to the car and leaned in coming face to face with a gothic chick who had way tomany pericings red hair dye and a broken nose." Yeah why do you want to know? " Monigue ignored his question and asked another one of her own " You dont looked to happy may I ask why . " Raven fumed more " One of those no good Band freaks just stole my girlfriend. " Mongiue actually raised an eyebrow . " Let me geuss the red head?" Raven shook his head . " No the blonde althought the red head would make a good one night stand. Now answer my question why do you wanna know. " Monigue laughts and actually starts to flirt. " Seems where in the same boat the brunette one with the glasses took my man the leader of the band geeks and like you im sure I want him back . So I purose a pairing you help me get Trent I'll help you get the blonde." Raven smiled . " Alright I'll bite whats the plan?" Monigue signals for him to get in the car when he does she drives off . _

_" Simple we pretend to be a couple and apologise say we want to be friends once weve gained their trust made them think you and I are in love we then pounce we pretend to throw a party for the upcoming Halloween where in turn we get the ones we love drunk and take pictures of them together not with us but each other . Their partners will be so angry they be pissedand dump them theyll have no where to go but us." Raven looked confused " What if they hook up again? And why the pictures they can just get caught together? And why not with us." Monigue actually smacks him " Use your brain if we are the ones their found with they'll know something is up and the ones we hate will forgive them Plus we'll get to the the shoulders they cry on. and they wont go to each other they hate each other for causing their brakeup. The pictures are for our enjoyment of a job well done." Raven smiles " Good plan but one thing." Monigue looks at him " Yeah ?" Raven moves in close " Id like to know my partners name?" she just smiles and leans close to him " Monigue DeMartino " ( lol I made mr. De Martino her dad ) Raven smiles more. " Raven Zazz" They drive on with Monigue cackling like a cat choking on a hairball._

_( well thats all I can think of to go for this chap. I just had to add some drama but youll have to wait a couple chapters to see if there plan work lol im so evil any way next chapter ' Putting the Plan in Action' )_


	10. Putting the Plan Into Action

_Daria's Addition_

_Disclaimer : Frist off I do not own Daria or any characters but Lily,Angel,Raven _

_Personal note : Hey to my reveiwers kittyearsgirl and stargirlie thank you so much for the lovely reveiws Im glad someone else got a kick out of who I made Monigue's father I just always thought that it would be funny if the reason DeMartino didnt like slackers is because his prescise baby girl became one lol anyway I cant tell you if she ruins everything or not it would give the shock away but I will tell you this Monigue will get hers lol anyway on with the story._

_Thinking ' '_

_speaking " "_

_My little interuptions ()_

_Chapter Ten. Putting the Plan Into Action._

_Monigue woke up clutcing her head from her obvious hang over and looks over smacking Raven awake.( wonder what they were doing last night? wink wink ) Raven imedately wakes up and looks at her " What did you do that for?" Monigue just rolls her eyes " You idoit we have to get to work today remember the plan?" Raven jumped up grabing his pants and getting dizzy falls over . " I think we drank to much last night?" Monigue stands taking the sheet with her . " We had a right to our plan is flawless besides you were pretty good last night but Trents still better . " Raven give her a scowl " Is that why you want him back ?" Monigue laughts and shakes her head " Of course not althought it is a perk. I want him back because despite the band he has now Trent has a lot of talent and I want him to leave his band to be apart of mine. With him as the lead we'll make it big and if I am his wife the money will be doubled . " _

_She walked into the bathroom poping some aspirin into her mouth and toses the bottle to him before closing the door and starting the shower. " What about you whats your obsession with the blonde?" Raven poped some aspirin into his mouth and took a swig from a left over beer. " Its simple shes mine thats it I was her frist and I will be her last no girl dumps me I dump them. " Monigue laughts " Aww she hurt your pride poor you. " Monigue comes out and gets dressed after shes finished she grabs her keys and heads out the door. " Dont forget pizza king noon ." Raven nodded._

_Nick slams his alarm clock and looks up. " Max get up we have rehersal in half and hour ." ( Max and Nick are roomates in my story) eversince Trent started dating Daria he had finally started trying to make this band work which pleased everyone . Nick walked over and knocked on Max's door " Come on dude wake your ass up. " she laughted when he heard two loud thumps from with in the room ' I guess that Angel chick slept over. ' remebering Angel reminded him of his plan and he smiled heading into his bathroom and getting ready. ' Ok man think how are we gonna snag Lily while protecting her from the jerk at the same time ' a small voice in the back of his head told him to just ask her out for real but he squashed it thinking shed laught in his face . Yeah they were friends but he didnt think she liked him anymore than that with how she ragged on him all the time. His thinking was interupted by a loud banging " Dude hurry up I need a shower to you know and Angel has to use the john " he hurried up laughting when he heard a loud smack and Max saying sorry ._

_At noon Monigue entered the pizza place and sat in a booth taping her fingers until Raven came in and slid next to her sunglasses covering his bloodshot eyes. " Ok so remind me what are we doing here?" Monigue sighs obviously annoyed. " Everyday after pratice they all meet here for lunch. Were here to show them that we are seeing each other. That way when we make them think we wanna be friends they wont be afraid that were only doing it to come on to them." Raven nods as they give their orders to the waitress and wait._

_A few minutes later the whole gang piled in taking up one of the tables and sat down ordering three pies . Two for the Spiral and one for the rest of them. Daria looked up to see Quinns shocked face. " Whats the matter Quinn see someone with an out of date outfit. " Everyone else chuckled and Quinn to shocked to comment pointed behind the rest of the group . " Isnt that the bitch and the asshole?" Everyone turned to see what she was talking about and gasped when they saw Monigue and Raven necking and gigling in a booth. " No way that must be a trick. " Nick couldnt believe his eyes. Jane just shook her head. "Jerks of a feather flock together. " Daria raised her eyebrow but smiled " I think their the perfect couple ." Trent nods " Yeah they deserve each other a slut and a cheater."He did his laught cought thing. _

_Monigue and Raven watched them from their table " They noticed us make it look good." Raven winks and starts feeling her up in the middle of the resturant as she lets out an obvious fake moan. " Raven stop people are watching . " Raven looks at her funny and she just sighs and makes him keep touching her hissing in his year " I didnt mean really stop remeber your suppose to wanna keep touching me ." Raven gets an 'oh' look and keeps touching her as she gigles in his ear keeping an eye on the gang at the table . _

_Jane actually gags " Man thats disgusting I can barely eat. " Quinn,Lily, and Daria who were in the line of vision of the two nodded agreement. " Glad I dont have to see it after all hes my brother. " Was angels comment Stacy nodded with her agreement . The guys were all oblivious except Nick who took this moment to swing his plan into action and put his arm around Lily " True they are gross but they just want the attention dont worry about it ignore them ." Lily actually blushed and smiled. _

_Raven saw this and growled then relising his mistake pretended to attack Monigues neck ." Damn it Raven stay focused we cant show emotion they'll catch on . " Monigue herself was making also trying to keep control as she saw Trent actually pick up a napkin and proceed to wipe a spot on Darias mouth she missed causing the girl to blush and Monigue to clench her teethand turn away to plant a huge disgustingly wet kiss on Raven. Thats when she heard chairs scraping and fought the urge to turn around and look._

_" God lets take the pizza home thats really gross I cant stand it anymore." Tom just shook his head at Jane and followed suit as the rest of the table. They walked by the 'couple' thinking they were to involved in each other to hear them talking about them as they left . " Hey Lily at least now you dont have to worry about my brother trying to brake you up with Nick or that girl trying to get between your sister and her guy." The rest of the group just nodded and headed out._

_Moingue pushed Raven away and smiled " Well phase one complete they think where dating now or atleast sleeping together." Raven raised an eyebrow " But we did sleep together?" Monigue unable to put up with his pea brain any longer smacked him in the back of the head." Duh I know that I mean now they think were some kind of a couple not just one night thing ." Raven nodded rubing the back of his head. " Ok now what?" Monigue smiled " No we have to make them think we want to be there friends and that were really inlove with each other." Raven nods and looks at her " How ?" Monigue pulls a flyer from her back pocket it said Spoiled Brats tomorrow night at the zin followed by Mystic Spyral. ( I know i keep switching how you spell spiral but i forgot how they spelled it.) " Ok whats this about who are the Spoiled Brats." Monigue takes a deep breath " Their the band those bitches are in the brunette the red head and your woman we go and offer peace." Raven nods _

_Meanwhile on the way back to the house Nick was scowling at Jane he finally had the nerve to put his plan into action and she suggest to leave oh well this could still work. Rewraps his arm around her and scoots close ." Nick were not infront of them anymore you dont have to pretend anymore." Nick looks at her . " I know but I needed to move away from Jesse he smells today ." Jesse heard this an punched his arm " I do not man !" Lily just looks at him " Nick youve been acting strange since we left like you were actually mad to leave whats up?" He looks at her starting to sweat. ' should I tell her I like her and forget the plan or just keep up with her and tell her I just didnt like running into that jerk so soon oh man listen to that it makes us sound jealous' he heard that voice saying but you are and decided to just say the truth . " Look Lily I ..... I dont want ...... I dont want this just to be pretend." _

_He moved his arm from around her and looked at his feet. " Nick Campbell are you saying you like me ?" he just nodded and was imedately jumped on by Lily " Oh Nick I like you to ." He smiled and couldnt believe what he was hearing ." Then why do you pick on me if you like me ?" Daria laughts and answers for him ." Because Lily always said I'll never date a man I can walk over like mom did . She was testing you looks like you passed." Nick actually raised and eyebrow and looks at Lily " Is that true . " Her blush was all the answer he needed and he just kissed her._

_( wooooo that cramped up my hand lol any way hope you like this chapter I decided to throw nicks plan out the window cause i was having a hard time coming up with other ideas for him to try to win over Lily so I figured just let his plan fail and relise he it was all in vain anyway next chapter . Next chapter.' Why cant we all get along?' )_


	11. Why Can't We All Get Along?

_Daria's Addition_

_Disclaimer : Frist off I do not own Daria or any characters but Lily,Angel,Raven _

_Personal note : Hey to my reviewers i wanted to thank you again for the lovely reviews and yes stargirlie thats what i was trying to show that trent was so occupied adoring daria he didnt give a shit what monigue was up to im glad you caught that . i wanted to say sorry for the wait as well i had this chap half way threw then got sick and couldnt think but im well now and totally back in my story. anyway on with the next chap._

_Thinking ' '_

_speaking " "_

_My little interuptions ()_

_Chapter Eleven. Why Can't We All Get Along?_

_It was the weakend and the bands were both tuning their guitars ,well the girls were tuning the guys were aruging over which song to play frist seems they all had written a song for their girls and wanted to be romantic and play them. Around this time Monigue and Raven walked threw the door their arms around each other. " What are they doing here ?" Everyone looked at Jane then at the door. " What are they following us?" This time it was Angel who was about ready to storm up to her brother and knock him out." Just ignore them they probally have a plan up their sleeves to annoy us and start a fight." Stacy piped up from Jamie's lap._

_Daria looked up slightly from her guitar and turned to her sisters nodding that, that was enought warming up for now and turned to Trent " So are we going frist or you tonight?" Trent leaned over done from fighting with the guys and kisses her gently " You we are deciding what song to play " Daria nodded and turned to her sisters ." Come on brats were on."_

_Daria : " Hey were the Spoiled Brats Im the lead Daria Morgandoffer, on rythme is my older sister Lily on bass my younger sister Quinn and tonight were singing Sk8ter Boi"_

_The girls start playing as Daria steps up to the mic the guys actually stop fighting long enought to hear their girlfriends ,well all of them but Max he got silenced by a smack to the head from his ._

_Daria: " Hes was a boy_

_She was a girl_

_can I make it anymore obvious_

_He was a punk _

_and she did ballet_

_What more can I say_

_He wanted her _

_She'd never tell secertly she wanted him as well_

_But all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose_

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes."_

_All : " He was a skater boy _

_She said see you later boy_

_He wasnt good enought for her_

_she had a prety face_

_but her head was up in space_

_She needed to come back down to earth"_

_Lily : " 5 years from now _

_she sits at home_

_Feeding the baby shes all alone_

_she turns on TV_

_Geuss who she shes _

_Skater boy rockin up MTV_

_She calls up her friends_

_they already know_

_and they've all got_

_tickets to see his show_

_She tags along_

_Stands in the crowd_

_Looks up at the man that she turned down."_

_All : " He was a Skater boy_

_She said she you later boy_

_He wasnt good enought for her_

_Nows hes a super star _

_Slammin on his guitar_

_does your pretty face she what hes worth."_

_Quinn : " Sorry girl but you missed out _

_Well tought luck that boys mine now_

_we are more than just good friends_

_This is how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldnt see_

_See the man that boy could be_

_There is more than meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside_

_Hes just a boy _

_And Im just a girl _

_Can I make it anymore obvious_

_We are in love havent you heard_

_How we rock each others world."_

_All : " Im with the skater boy_

_I said see you later boy_

_Ill be back stage after the show_

_Ill be at the studio_

_Singing the song we wrote _

_About a girl you use to know"_

_as soon as the cords drowned out the crowd jumped up and started claping but what shocked the gang most was Monigue and Raven did as well . The girls steped off and lets the boys do their number they decided why the girls played to just tape their favorite lines from their songs together to make one song that didnt make since but still had at the girls blushing , from embarassment or loving shock no one knew.Jane and Stacy were trying to keep from gigling glad that their men werent in the band. As soon as the boys finished they joined the others ._

_Monigue saw this as her and Raven's chance and pulled him to the table they were at. " Wow you guys did really good you girls are so lucky to have boyfriends who will sing for you unlike mine " everyone rolls their eyes as she pretends to scowled Raven " And you girls were totally rocking the place I wouldnt be surprized if you are signed soon for a record deal and Trent you guys have been praticing it shows ." Trent just nods and lays his head on Daria's shoulder with the more praticing the narcolaptic hasnt been having his normal 20 hours of sleep. Raven catching Monigues idea decides to jump in " Yeah Lily your actually pretty good Im amazed and your new guy is just perfect for you maybe if your bands dont work out you two can become a duet ." Monigue steped on his foot obviously he sucked at this ." I think he ment you two should make a song together and both bands play it right ' honey' ." Raven nodded ignoring the pain in his foot by now Jane had ,had enought of the little game ._

_" What do you two want ?" Monigue actually tried to look hurt . " Look I know Ive been a bitch I geuss my pride just got to me Jane but I really did care for your brother and Max just not the way I thought . I relize I messed up big but please cant we just try to get along as peers in the same work force. I mean I think it would be great you know , Mystic Spyral , Spoiled Brats , and The Harpies all working together and going on tour." She was very proud shed managed actual tears and Raven had actually wised up and tried to comfort her. " And Lily Im sorry to your right what I did with Summer was awful I dont deserve you back so please just make sure this one makes you happy." everyone was shocked but just nodded . They werent gonna trust them yet but they could try to get along. " Alright I geuss we can try just no funny business. " Daria looked at them both as Monigue tried not to sneer " Of course no funny business."_

_Later that night they all were hanging at Casa De Lane. Jane, Daria, and Tom were watching sick sad world. Quinn and Stacy were discussing new fashions for the Brats . Angel and Lily were meditating. The Spiral was what else asleep. and Monigue and Raven were talking in the kitchen. " Phase two complete now for phase three the party well have it next saturday to give them a chance to believe we really are trust worthy then get them . " Raven nodded looking at her funny . " What! ." He just shurgs " You just look alittle tired thats all you arent getting sick are you I swear you look like you wanna barf." Monigue just shakes her head " Its probally just the flu Im going to the doctor next friday to make sure dont want to be sick on the day I get my man back. " Monigue started gigling they didnt notice, the only person not accounted for, Jamie was near the back door having gone outside for a few minutes the paint fumes of the house had made him ill.' I got to tell the gang '_

_( Muhahahahahaha im stoping here lol that should leave you asking questions does jamie tell the gang is monigue dying and How will they try to make their plan work next chap. ' Trick or Truth ?' also id like to give credit to my fav singer Avril Lavigne for her song Sk8ter Boi )_


	12. Trick or Truth?

_Daria's Addition_

_Disclaimer : Frist off I do not own Daria or any characters but Lily,Angel,Raven _

_Personal note : to my faithful reviewer stargirlie yes im glad to be back to and to all my other reviewers sadly soon my story will be coming to an end shortly for i am running out of ideas and already thinking of another story for either inuyasha or X-men and i need to finish my story for POTC but maybe if you really really love me ill do a sequal and i will take request for future stories you wanna see me do so enjoy this chapter and injoy the epiloge to follow ._

_Thinking ' '_

_speaking " "_

_My little interuptions ()_

_Chapter Twelve . Trick or Truth?_

_Its a week later Jamie had told the gang of the plan and they inturn came up with one of there own. " So now tomorrow is the party you remeber what were gonna do right?" everyone turned to Daria. " Jane you,Quinn , and Angel, block off Monigue. Tom you ,Max and Jamie block off Raven . Trent and Nick will strip them . Lily and I will be the ones to write on them . Stacy you take the pictures for the net. Now dont forget the signal is when Monigue starts to take Trent into the back keep your eyes on them ." Everyone nodded and went to get ready._

_The girls all went to Janes room to change. Quinn had decided to dress like a cheerleader and borrowed Brittany's uniform putting her hair up in pig tails. Stacy decided on being Miss America which was just a sash added to an old princess costume. Angel was going as mother nature with leaves in her hair and sewn onto a rather seethrew dress. Janes was going as Mona Lisa from leonardo's most famous painting. Lily was a blonde Dorthy from the Wizard of Oz and Daria was what else a grim reaper. " God Daria could you have atleast been a female vampire?" was Janes question Daria just roled her eyes._

_Mean while the guys were getting ready in Trents room. Jesse had decided on being Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th. Nick picked Michael Myers from Halloween. Trent was Freddy Kruger from Nightmare on Elmstreet. Were as Max was Chucky from Child's Play. Tom was going as what else Leonardo DeVinci (sp) to appease Jane and Jamie Decided to where his football uniform and go as that. _

_Meanwhile back at Monigues house Raven who was dressed as a pirate was finishing up decorating her place when Monigue came in she looked absolutely shocked . " Good your back now you can get in your costume they'll be here soon as well as the Harpies and the people from the Zen we invited to make it look like an actually party." Monigue just nodded and went into her room to put on her Devils costume. She sat on the bed still shocked. 'Pregnant Im pregnant my dad is going to kill. How could I be pregnant I havent had sex with anyone but Raven and he used a condom. Well there was that time we were drunk. God I cant go threw with this I cant Im a bitch but not that big of one I have to try to be with my babies daddy its only far to the baby I made it I have to be responsible not like my mother was' ( Just a note to any teen moms out there im not making a joke on this Im a teen mom as well and would never ever joke about teen pregnacy)_

_Standing up and walking out she went to tell Raven only to find the so called party already in full swing ' How long was I in there?' Raven spotted her and walked over making it a big thing . " Monigue pookie there you are I was getting worried come on the gang is here come say hello." he started pulling her to them and stop when he relised she was resisting " Monigue what wrong dont you wanna say hello to the gang " Monigue glared at him " No I cant Raven I cant go threw with this Im sorry. " Raven just smiled nervously ." Why darling what do you mean go threw with what?" Monigue growled " This raven the plan the trick to brake up Daria,Trent, Lily and Nick I cant do that anymore ." Raven was angry now and forgetting the people watching__ yelled back. " And why not ?" Monigue just smacked him " Cause you got me pregnant you asshole!" Every one just gasped except Angel who passed out . _

_" Thats impossible I always wore something and arent you on the pill?" Monigue just growled and knocked him on his ass. " Im alregic to the pill and are you forgeting our frist time ten to one Ray that we were so drunk a condom was the last thing on our minds." Raven sat there shocked ' I did it I finally did it Angel was right I finally got a girl pregnant ' " So what do you wanna do about it?" Monigue shrug " Take care of it I wont be like my mother and just disappear I wont. " Raven nods " Well um if you need anything you can always ask me you know Ill help . " Monigue looked at him shocked . " You mean youd actually stick around ?" Raven nods " Yeah I mean I made the kid to right . " Monigue nods " Thanks " _

_Daria takes this time to jump in " So this means you guys arent gonna try to spilt us up right ?" Monigue just nods " Yeah Im sorry about that I geuss finding out your pregnant kinda knocks some since into you I dont really love Trent I just wanted to be rich and I thought he could make me famous. " Raven nodded " And I was just being a primal Idoit Im sorry Lily you deserve to be happy I geuss the great spirit has shown me where I belong . " He actually put an arm around Monigue. Everyone including Monigue looks up at him confused . " What are you talking about? " Raven turned her to face him " Look Im an ass but Im not that big of one and I refuse to have a baby out of marriage besides I like you Im sure It could grow into more just give me a chance Monigue will you marry me?" Monigue shook her head " I dont know Raven can I think about it ? " Raven nods " Take all the time you need Im not going anywhere."_

_(Oh the drama but will Monigue marry Raven or wont she and what will happen to the rest of the gang my last chapter will show us what the future is for our fine characters to next chap ' Where Are They Now ?' )_


	13. Where Are They Now?

_Daria's Addition_

_Disclaimer : Frist off I do not own Daria or any characters but Lily,Angel,Raven _

_Personal note : Well my readers to all good things must come an end and now is that time Id like to give my thanks to my two fav reviewers Kittyearsgirl and stargirlie for their lovely reviews and hope you become regulars for all my stories and id like to welcome any new reviewers who will later join after this storie you have all be wonderful for my creative flow and my confidence as a writer now please enjoy the epilogue for i enjoyed writing it for all of you and please if you wish a segual or me to write an idea for a story for you do not be afraid to ask it give me something to do wink wink with out further ado the rest of the story._

_Thinking ' '_

_speaking " "_

_My little interuptions ()_

_Epilogue . Where Are They Now ?_

_Its been five years since we last left off and things have changed quite abit. Stacy and Jamie white got married just this summer and now live in Dallas where Jamie was offered a spot in the Dallas Cowboys. and are expecting their frist baby in the fall. A little girl they hope to name Quinn after the good friend that got them together in the frist place and its even rumored Stacy might take up a job as a school counsler for kids with low self esteme after the baby is born._

_Jane went on to Boston New York where she finished art school and is now one of the top artist of our time and quite famous for her earlier works of Daria and life at Lawndale . Thought her and Tom are still together their is no word yet of marriage. Tom himself is to busy being a top journalist for the New York Times exposing every day things from goverment to normal garden clubs with his twisted point of view. But still loves Jane as much as he did the frist date they had._

_Mystic Spyral broke up yet still are good friends and work together. They are now the roadies for The Spoiled Brats and all are happily married men. Trent and Daria even have one child a little boy they named Axle . Quinn and Jesse have twin litle girls named Helen and Rosa after their mothers. Lily and Nick are expecting a little boy in the spring but are still fighting over the name . Nick wants Ozzy and Lily wants Wolf . Angel is now the band manager provign herself every bit as leathal as Mrs.Morgandoffer thought her and Max have yet to have childern but are trying . ( wink wink )._

_Helen and Jake are now retired and believe it or not have become best friends with the Lanes , Amanda and Vicent and now travel around with them. Having reverted back to their Hippie state now that their childern are all grown up . Amanda and Vicent are still the same thought they let Wind live their house now and still fight trying not to get it reposed. _

_Everyone in Lawndale turned out pretty much as what you would expect. Jodie and Mac went on to marry and now work as top goverment officals in washington. Brittany got pregnant and stuck being Kevins wife who now sales cars for a living to support their five kids and still obsessed with the game._

_The remaining two J's are now janitors at the highschool where Tiffany took over as princepalfor Miss Lee. Sandy ended up marrying Up-Chuck who althought he became rich as a porn movie director cheats openly and offen on his wife who is now incredibly heffty around the edges._

_Mrs. Barch married Mr. Oniel and totally changed her veiws on men yet is still the pants in the family cause hes still to sensative to stand up for himself. Mr. Demartino sadly finally passed on do to a heart attack yet a memorial hangs on the wall at the school for the fallen co-work that now supports Horns and a mustach from some of the jokes who were in his class . Most of the staff has retired and moved on but a handful still teach to this day._

_As for Monigue yes she did decide to marry Raven and now Mr. and Mrs. Zazz live in a trailer in Highland Texas with their son Jim and daily complain about their two neighbors next door. Bevis and Butthead who stay up all night long listening to having metal on tv and all day kicking the crap out of each other loud enought not to miss. ( sorry had to fit them in there somewhere. See stargirlie told you shed get hers.lol)As the fighting ritual started Monigue turned on the kitchen radio and smiled as the lastest hit from the Spoiled Brats filled out the trailer. _

_Daria : " Went back home again_

_This sucks gotta pack up and leave again_

_Say goodbye to all my friends_

_Can't say when I'll be there again_

_Its time now to turn around._

_Turn my back on _

_Everything!"_

_All: " Everythings changing when I turn around all out of my control Im a mobile_

_Everything changing when I turn around all out of my control Im a mobile."_

_Lily : " Start back at this life_

_Stretch myself back into this vibe_

_Im waking up to say Ive tried_

_Instead of waking up to another TV Guide_

_Its time now to turn around_

_Turn to walk on this crazy ground Oh ..oh..oh..._

_All:" Everythings changing when I turn around all out of my control Im a mobile_

_Everythings changing when I turn around all out of my control Im a mobile."_

_Quinn : " Im a mobile_

_Hanging from the ceiling lifes a mobile spinning round_

_With mixed feelings crazy and wild ...._

_Sometimes I wanna SCREAM OUT LOUD....._

_Everythings changing _

_everywhere I go _

_All out of my control_

_Everythings changing_

_everywhere I go how I dont know._

_All : " La la la la la la (la la )_

_La la la la la la (la la )_

_la la la la la la ( la la la )_

_la la la la la la ._

_(and on Avril Lavignes song Mobile I bid you Fare well until the next story . )_


End file.
